Remember Me?
by CloudsWillDrift
Summary: What if you woke up and your life was perfect? Puck/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning starshines!**

**Well its 11:58 as I type this... cough.**

'Sir – please, if you could perhaps consider me for the role I'm sure-'

'Listen honey, I tol' ya! You're not right for the part!'

'But if you would see me again I could _prove_-'

'Word on the street is _Sutton Foster_ wants this role! Do you think you're better than Sutton Foster?'

'Well, I believe-'

'Lemme answer that: You're not. I gotta go, and if you know what's good for you you'll let me go.'

Rachel sighed and watched as the fourth casting director this week drove away from her, taking another opportunity with him. _Living in New York is nothing like I thought,_ she thought morosely, taking her phone out and calling Mercedes as she hailed a cab.

'Hey 'Cedes,' she said glumly, climbing into the vehicle. 'West 42nd,' she told the driver.

'Hey girl! How was the audition? Did you blow their minds or did you blow their minds?'

'I didn't get it...'

'Oh, snap. You know there'll be tonnes of other opportunities, Rach, this is a huge city and-'

'I know, Mercedes, I've heard the speech. Listen; do you wanna get some drinks later? And ask the guys, I need a good time.'

'On it! I'll call Kurt and his new guy, and see if my boy wants to get his cute butt outta bed. You sure you're okay?'

'I'll be fine. I gotta call Finn, see you at the hotel bar tonight? 7:30?'

'Wouldn't miss it! See you!'

'Bye.' Sighing, Rachel speed-dialled Finn. 'Hey sweetie.'

'Hey – ah, you bastard! – Rach. Fuck off, I'm on the phone!'

'What's going on?'

'Matt got a hold of the soda gun at work; it's like full on diet coke warfare!'

'Oh.'

'What's up? –Stop it, dickwad!'

'I need cheering up, so I told Mercedes we'd be game for a few drinks at the hotel bar tonight.'

'Yeah, I'll be there!' He still sounded distracted.

'7:30?'

'Yeah, yeah – take that!'

'Bye.'

'See ya!' He hung up.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

'West 42nd,' the cab driver said, pulling up on the curb. 'Fourteen bucks.'

'Of course...' Rachel got her purse out and started digging around. 'Shoot, I could have sworn I had a twenty in here...' The cab driver rolled his eyes. 'Um, I only have ten dollars on me, but perhaps I could send a cheque to your company?'

'It don't work like that sweetheart.'

'Come on, you gotta let me off, I've had a terrible day-'

'I don't care, sweetheart. Either you pay me the full fare, or we come to an... arrangement...' he licked his lips, leering.

'Oh my God! No!' Rachel hurriedly threw the ten at him and jumped out of the car, running down the street until she was safely hidden behind a building.

_Fuck, I had better get drunk tonight._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nope, not drunk yet. Somehow she had grown immune to alcohol this night of all nights, and was doomed to sit at the bar and watch her friends make out with their partners while sober.

'Girl, are you sure Finn knew you meant tonight?' Mercedes detached herself from her boyfriend's lips for a moment to glance pityingly at Rachel.

'I'm sure.'

'Maybe he's just forgetful?' Offered Kurt's partner of a week, Aaron. 'All the stories Kurt has told me about him tell me he's a bit lost.'

'I don't know.'

'Come on; get some alcohol in your system! If he forgot about you, forget about him!' Kurt pushed his cocktail across the table towards her. Rachel shook her head.

'I think I'm gonna call it a night, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Are you sure? Happy hour ain't over yet.'

'I'm sure. Bye.'

'Make sure you give Finn a piece of your mind!'

'I will.' With that she turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Taxi!' she called, waving her arms up in the air. 'Over here!' She had been waiting twenty-five minutes for a car and was growing further impatient. She stamped her foot as she watched a couple who had arrived not thirty seconds earlier get into a taxi. _Aargh!_ _Just my freaking luck._ 'Hello!' she stuck her hand out into the road one more time as she saw a taxi slowing down. _If I don't get this, I'll walk._ 'Yes!' she sighed with relief as the cabbie rolled down the window. 'Where to, hun?'

'24th street-'

'That'll be the Waverly hotel, please!' Some girl barged past her and leaned in through the window of the car.

'Um, excuse me? I had this taxi.'

'And now I'm having it.' The girl opened the door and started to get in.

'Hey!' Rachel pulled the girls arm back. 'This is mine!'

'Bitch, don't touch me!'

'Just let me have the car, please!'

'No, move your fat ass!'

'Hey!' Rachel forcefully pushed the girl aside. '24th street, please,' she said to the driver, climbing in. 'Thanks- Aah!' She screamed as the girl grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the car. 'Get off me!' The last thing she felt was a firm push to her side, so forceful that she fell onto the pavement, hitting her head with a sick _crack._ After that, just darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bear with this terrible prologue, the story is quite alright.**

**Love, peace etc.**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**JTPH xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**96,000?**

**Damn.**

**I have a sudden obsession with In the Heights (to which the above is a lyric to my favourite song in the show) =). Totally (actually probably not) nothing to do with the five days I just spent in sunny Spain =D Meaning I had no time to write but at least I got a tan! And a class of fit boys parading around topless on the balcony beneath my room – droooool!**

**Thanks for feedback on the last chapter!**

_How long have I been awake?_

_Where am I?_

_Why does my head hurt?_

_Oh..._

_..._

_How long have I been awake?_

_Where am I?_

Try as she might, Rachel couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Her body felt extremely comfortable but her head felt like it was being split open with a blunt chainsaw. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't even hear a thing. The only thing going on in her was a slow chain of memories bumbling through her mind.

Winning regionals senior year and kissing Mr. Schue on the lips (she would never live that down...)

Going prom dress shopping with Quinn.

Watching Toy Story 3 at the movies next to a crying Finn.

Wait, Finn.

That night. Last night?

Finn had stood her up. She got hammered. With Kurt and Mercedes.

But this didn't feel like a hangover...

That bitch outside the club!

Oh God, the one that stole her taxi.

Wow, she must have really bumped her head. What day was it?

Slowly she moved her hand up and heard the rustle of unfamiliar sheets, the first thing she had heard since she'd woken. She cautiously felt around a little and discovered that she was wearing a big, baggy cotton t-shirt. Not the dress she went out in the night before. Wait – did she score?

Did some burly, muscular guy save her after the bitch pushed her over? And then they spent the whole night drinking wine and then having mad, passionate sex?

Rachel was liking this idea. She forced herself to wrench her eyes open, hoping to catch a glimpse of her lover, but was greeted by a sight far different from what she had expected.

A hospital room. White walls, a gleaming blue floor and two brown doors opposite her bed, as well as another single door to the right of her bed, presumably her toilet.

Huh. No lover, just head injury. Awesome.

As though on cue, a nurse trotted in, wheeling a trolley heaving with cards and flowers.

'Oh, lovely, you're up!' she smiled at Rachel. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Oh, um...' Well, she was parched. 'Water would be nice, thank you.'

'Coming right up.' She bustled out, leaving her alone.

_I might as well look at all these flowers... _Rachel reached out and grabbed the nearest bouquet of flowers.

_Rachel, hope you get better soon, love Kurt, Mercedes and everyone at the theatre._

The theatre? Must be some private joke they had. She put it back and picked up the next one.

_Rach! You had me worried you were gonna miss our plans for Saturday honey! You'd better be at the club! Love you, Santana xxx._

Okay, Rachel hadn't spoken to Santana in at least five years. Confused, she put it back. Next one:

_Angel, get better soon, the show can't go on without you! All my love, Jesse._

Jesse?

Jesse who?

The nurse came back in then, carrying a small glass of water and a chilled bottle of Perrier.

'Here you go, sweetness.'

Rachel gratefully took a sip of water, almost spitting it out when she realised something. 'Hang on, Perrier? My health insurance doesn't cover this!'

'Oh, of course it does!' The nurse said. 'Your husband made sure you had only the best treatment while you were here.'

'Oh, okay... Wait, no, hang on – My husband?'

'Yes...'

'I'm not married.'

'Oh, I'm sure you are. Yes, he came in yesterday to drop off those flowers, then he came round and thanked all the staff on this ward for taking such good care of you.'

'What? I can't be married!'

'Oh dear. You have no recollection of any husband?'

'No!'

'Hold on a minute, honey, I'm gonna go fetch a doctor.' She hurried out again, returning in about ten seconds with a tired but friendly looking doctor.

'Hello, Rachel, I'm Doctor Ripley. Could you answer a few questions for me please?'

'Okay.'

'What is your name?'

'Rachel Berry.'

'Okay, who is the president of the USA?'

'George Bush.'

'Oh... Mrs. Berry, could you tell me what date it is today?'

_Okay, if that audition I had was yesterday, that would make it... _'July 18th, 2008.'

'Oh my. Mrs. Berry, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but today is August 12th, 2013.'

'What? Doctor, you can't mess with me in my fragile state, this isn't funny, and I will sue!' She babbled.

'Hang on...' The nurse reached under Rachel's bedside table and retrieved a newspaper. She handed it to Rachel, whose eyes immediately flicked up to the date in the corner.

_August 12__th__ 2013. _She looked at the headline.

_President Obama institutes new health law._

President Obama? Who was he? She glanced at the picture.

'Is this the president?' she pointed. The nurse nodded. 'But he's... hot! How did that happen?'

'He's very good, too!' the nurse started animatedly, before being silenced by the doctor.

'Mrs. Berry, one more question; how old are you?'

'I'm 24-' Wait. _I was 24 in 2008 when the whole thing happened... 2013... _'I'm 29? What the Hell... I'm _old!'_

**It's probably a little OOC but hey, you wouldn't be yourself either!**

**Just to clarify, this has changed ages a bit. So just roll with it, I can't be bothered to explain, it works easier if you know that Glee etc. still happened, but earlier than the dates in the TV show.**

**Just let me know if something doesn't add up and I'll try and make sense of it!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**JTPH**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I can't believe I forgot to put this at the beginning of the fic but this is heavily based on the novel REMEMBER ME? by the totally kickarse author SOPHIE KINSELLA. She wrote all the Shopaholic Books (you know that movie with Isla Fisher?), Can You Keep a Secret? And loads of stuff. I've read every book she's written and she never fails to drag me in.**

**Reply to anonymous reviews; "Kate" and "Jen" – You're both right, but I won't be keeping the plot exactly the same, however, as there are specific "Rachel" parts with her job etc. But you were also right about Puck and Santana, now shh!**

It was 1:30pm on the day that Rachel had woken up, and she was tentatively settling in to whatever it was she had woken up to. She sat upright in her hospital bed, daintily eating a plate of salad and pasta with a rich tomato sauce, something her old health insurance would never cover. She knew somewhere that she had to wake up and figure out what the Hell had happened to her, but for now? Man, this pasta was good...

'Mrs. Berry?'

'Mmm?' she swallowed.

'Your fathers are here.'

'Oh!' she nearly choked. She hadn't even thought of her parents.

'If you don't think you're ready, I can ask-'

'No, no, I want to see them...' Maybe they could help her piece some things together?

'Of course dear. Are you finished with your plate?'

'Yes, thanks.' The butterflies in her stomach suddenly left very little room for food. Rachel self-consciously patted her hair a little, not sure what on earth she must look like, as she waited.

'She's doing fantastically, Mr. Berry, you have nothing to worry about.'

'As long as this isn't like that thing I saw on NBC about hospitals.'

'No, sir.'

Rachel bit her lip as she heard the voices floating in through the door, and almost buried her face under her duvet when she heard the footsteps. _You're 29,_ she reminded herself with a pang. _Not 8, you can see your dads._

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up as her dad entered the room. She gasped a little as she saw them. She knew it had been five years but... _wow!_ Her dads looked incredible! They had both lost weight, gained muscle – and it definitely looked like one of them had had a hair transplant? Her dad that had glasses before now had nothing in front of his sparkling blue eyes, although his somehow much younger face currently sported a look of sheer horror.

'Oh my God!' he gasped, rushing forward. 'What the Hell have you done to her?'

'Daddy? What's wrong?'

'What's wrong? Darling, don't worry, I will sort all of this out. You!' he turned on the nurse. 'You explain to me why there is a huge gaping hole in my daughter's forehead!'

'A what?' Rachel screamed.

'Honey, it's not as bad as all that –' her other dad tried to cut in.

'Not as bad as all that? Alan, look at her!' Steve pointed at Rachel's face. 'Her beautiful forehead has been ruined by that ugly thing!'

'Mr. Berry, your daughter was in a car crash! I must insist that you lower your voice and please stop stressing poor Rachel out.'

'I was in a car crash?' Rachel couldn't help the screech that came from her lips.

'Oh God, honey, they said you might have forgotten some stuff,' Alan knelt beside his daughters bed. 'You remember who I am?'

'You're my dad.'

'That's all you need.'

'Except you don't look like my dad.'

'I'm sorry?'

'You look all shiny and... New.'

'Oh,' Alan patted his own cheek self-consciously. 'You bought me and your father some treatments when you got your first big Broadway role. You don't remember that?'

'Broadway?'

'Uh-huh. You debuted as Velma Kelly in Chicago.'

'I did what?' And she couldn't remember it?

'Yup. Oh, sweetie.'

'No, _you _listen to _me!_ I will SUE! My daughter is an actress and if she loses roles because of this it will be YOUR neck on the line!'

'Mrs. Berry?' Another nurse poked her head round the door. 'Your husband just called; he is on his way. Five minutes, he says.'

'Oh my God.'

'Rachel, honey, clear yourself up!' Steve hurried over, pulling a comb out of his manbag. 'Here, comb your hair!' he dragged it through her hair. 'Do you have a mirror?'

'No! Daddy, was I in a car crash?'

'Yes, honey, but you're much better now.' He produced a mirror and handed it to Rachel, who glanced into it hesitantly, almost dropping it as she saw her reflection.

There was a small scar in the centre of her forehead, neatly sewn with fine white stitches, however, that was not what captured her attention first. She looked... _perfect._ Her eyebrows were waxed, her eyes looked bright and innocent, and the spaces under her eyes were perfectly smooth and free of any bags, wrinkles or any sign of tiredness. Her skin was flawless and smooth, and her lips were pouty, pink and full. She cautiously opened her mouth, to check that her old snaggletooth, something familiar, but no, her teeth were pearly white and straight, like something straight out of a toothpaste ad. This was weird. She was herself; she could see it somewhere, but... where?

'Okay, sweetie, we're gonna go, to leave you alone with Jesse, but-'

'Jesse? My – my husband?'

'Yep! Oh God, you don't know... Don't worry, honey.' He kissed her forehead.

'What's he like?'

'Oh, he's _very_ nice!' he smiled, before waving and leaving with her other dad.

'Are you ready to see your husband?'

Okay, so she was in a car crash she knew nothing about, couldn't remember anything about the last five years and now had a husband she didn't know she had?

'I guess... Maybe he could help me figure some of this out.'

'Okay.' The nurse smiled and walked out.

**Alex Reads Twilight.**

**I've been watching it while typing this. Not the most productive way of getting something done I'll admit, I had to keep stopping to laugh!**

**Reviews are lovely!**

**JTPH xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Thanks so much for reviews and alerts and all feedback etc!**

**Before you read this chapter know that however Rachel/Jesse it seems – It will be Puckleberry, I promise! And just to pay back for the lack of Puck in these first few chapters I will inject more Puckleberry goodness than is indicated by the equivalent characters in the book =)**

'Thanks so much, really, I appreciate all your care for her...'

Rachel froze as she heard the voice floating through the door, talking to the nurse. Her husband's voice. _Oh God._

Stay calm. He had a nice voice. A quite pretty voice actually. Although – Oh God, what if he was ugly? What if she fell in love with his personality and he was hideously deformed or something? Rachel didn't hold anything against people like that but she had a lot on her plate right now and she wasn't sure if she could handle another shock.

Stop that. He's probably nice enough. I mean, why would you marry him if he weren't nice to some degree?

'Your wife is just through here, Mr. St. James,' The nurse pushed the half-open door open fully, and walked in with the most stunningly gorgeous man Rachel had ever seen.

-insert description of Jon Groff/Jesse St. James here –

(a/n: Sorry, I suck at describing people and you all know what Jesse looks like!)

'Rachel!' he darted forward to kneel by the bed, immediately taking Rachel's hand in his own. 'How are you feeling?'

'Okay, I – I think. Um...'

'You remember me, don't you? This nurse said you wouldn't but I didn't believe her, I mean, you couldn't forget me, after all we shared, right?'

Rachel bit her lip, before shakily saying 'I- I don't remember you. I'm sorry.' Jesse's face fell.

'Oh.'

'But – but I mean, the nurse said earlier that there are a number of things that could trigger my recovery, so, maybe... I don't know, you could explain what happened to me?'

Jesse nodded, biting his lip and sitting down next to her bed. 'Well – four days ago, Saturday, we both had the day off, and Maria had prepared a picnic for us to share in Central Park –'

'Sorry, who is Maria?'

'Our housekeeper.'

'A housekeeper?'

'Only the best. So, we were gonna go to the park, but you had to pick up your dry cleaning from after the TONY awards party (Maria was still vacuuming the living room), so you took your Porsche into town, and, well...'

'Well...'

'A witness said you had stopped at a sign when someone rear ended you... You didn't have the handbrake on, your car went off, skidded out of control, and...' Jesse's eyes looked pained. Rachel didn't realise she was asking a husband to describe his wife's car wreck.

'I'm sorry, Jesse... I didn't think how you'd feel...'

'No, its fine, how could you? I'm a stranger.' He sighed.

'How did we meet?' Rachel recovered quickly. 'How did we fall in love?'

Jesse smiled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 'Excuse me. Well, I'd written this new musical – that's my job, I'm a writer, producer, director – and I was auditioning people, and well, you showed up. And I think I fell in love with you right there. None of my panel wanted you for the role, because apparently Sutton Foster was interested in it –' Rachel winced. '-But I knew you had it in you. They overruled me, though. The role went to Sutton. But I never stopped thinking about you. So this one night, I'm out in the city with friends, and I saw you. On a billboard. You were opening as Velma Kelly in Chicago' (No matter how many times Rachel heard that it never seemed quite true 'and I knew it was fate. I went to see you that night, and I waited at the stage door after the show, like some pre-teen fangirl **(a/n: I'm not saying anything! I do it too, y'all!)** and you remembered me. I apologised, and you invited me to the after party. And the rest is history.'

Rachel blushed. A whole love story had unfolded between her and this complete stranger.

'That reminds me... I mean, we have a penthouse together. We've been living there happily for about eighteen months now. I'd obviously love for you to come home, but it's completely up to you...' Rachel couldn't help but melt at the look of sheer hope in her husband's eyes. He must really love her. She hurriedly weighed up the options in her head.

OPTION ONE:

Go and live with dads

Share room with their pet chinchilla

Would there be any progress with her memory?

OPTION TWO:

Go to live in New York penthouse

Live with amazing husband (if he wasn't amazing, she wouldn't have married him, okay?)

More of a chance of recovery, according to the nurse.

'I think... I think I want to live in our penthouse.' Jesse beamed.

'That's excellent! We don't need to share a bed, obviously – although if you feel ready-'

'Um, I'll sleep on the couch.'

'Don't worry, angel, we'll sort something out.' He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 'It hasn't been the same without you.'

'Really?'

'Of course.' He smiled. 'You complete me.'

Rachel melted. 'I'm sure I see why I fell in love with you.'

'And you don't remember anything?'

'Not after 2008, I'm sorry.'

'That's fine, sweetheart.' He moved to sit next to her on her bed. 'Do you mind if I take your hand?'

Rachel thought for a moment, before shaking her head. 'I don't mind.'

He laced their fingers together (no tingling, Rachel couldn't help but note.) 'Do you have any more questions?'

'Um... Why is my last name still Berry?'

'You thought it best, for your blossoming Broadway career, to keep your maiden name.'

'I get it. How long have we been married? Ooh, what was our wedding like?'

'We got married almost a year ago, at the Plaza.' Jesse chuckled off her look. 'Two hundred guests, with Stephen Sondheim penning us our own first dance song. Our anniversary is in two weeks.' He looked a little forlorn, before seemingly remembering something and perking up. 'I have the DVD. Of the wedding. I thought you might like to see it?'

'I don't know...'

'Unless it's too much!'

'No, it's not that! It's... I don't know.' She couldn't imagine watching herself getting married. She wouldn't be able to take it seriously, seeing herself in a big white dress, declaring her love for someone she _didn't know._

'I have photos, too, if you'd rather?'

'Photos would be better, I think...'

'Okay.' He pulled a device out of his shoulder bag.

'What is that?'

'What is what?'

'That... machine.' She pointed at what he held.

'It's my iPad.'

**Jon Groff is in London next month.**

**Holy crap, next month.**

**NEXT MONTH.**

**I am SO excited!**

**Reviews let the sun shine in.**

**JTPH**

**XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**They're normal people, not like you, not like me; please can't we be an average family?**

**One normal night, that's all I want, that's all I need from you!**

**Yes, my musical obsession has changed in the past few days to THE ADDAMS FAMILY musical. The way my brain seems to work is that it tunes in to and loves musicals I have no chance of seeing, so my copy of this recording is all I have to get by until I save for a ticket to New York :'(**

**Thanks for reviews and feedback and stuff!**

Perhaps it was just all the pain medication she was on, or the apparent head injury she had suffered, but here, riding along with her gorgeous husband in an open top Mercedes, Rachel actually felt a small, albeit tentative, buzz of happiness. She knew that there was a lot of stuff to sort out, but then again, what better way to learn about her new life than to live it?

'I think it's truly brave of you, Angel,' Jesse said, reaching over and placing a gentle hand on her knee, which was clad in the designer jeans he had brought to the hospital for her, jeans she was afraid to touch for fear of how expensive they must be. 'It can't be easy getting in a car again after your traumatic experience.'

'I really don't remember anything about it,' Rachel said. 'Maybe it would be different if I had the memory, but I really don't... So it probably wouldn't hurt to go above 10 miles an hour.'

'Only if you're sure...' He sped up a little.

'Thanks.' Rachel rubbed the back of her neck. 'So... what's our apartment like?'

'It's just your average penthouse.' Jesse shrugged. 'Minimalistic, Maria has her room, we have ours, kitchen, bathroom, y'know... Oh, Santana lives in the apartment below us, which you'll be pleased with.'

'And Santana is...'

'Your best friend.'

'Oh, no, my best friend is Kurt.'

'Kurt?' Jesse's brow furrowed. 'I don't know him.'

'Huh? But we're inseparable!'

'Maybe you were five years ago.' He shrugged.

Rachel visibly deflated.

'Honey, it's okay! People change. And Santana's great, you go to the gym together, you go shopping, you guys are even in the same Broadway show.'

'Broadway show?' Rachel sat up. 'No-one told me I was in a Broadway show at the moment.'

'Uh-huh. One of my original ones.'

'Oh my God!'

'We're here!' Jesse pulled up outside a huge white apartment complex. 'Ready to see your place?'

Rachel nodded, still tingling from the news she had just received.

'Come on,' Jesse took her hand and helped her out of the car, before leading her inside.

The apartment was gorgeous. Well, Rachel had expected a nice place, thanks to her _Broadway _salary (Broadway!) It was spacious, with white walls and huge windows that looked out over the New York skyline, and there seemed to always be a door leading off to some other room that was yet to be discovered.

'Is... anything coming back to you?' Jesse asked, standing next to her.

'No, not yet...' She shook her head. 'But it's early days, now. And this place is... incredible.'

'And it's ours. Listen, I texted Santana a minute ago, she's on her way up, I figured she could help you as well as I could.'

'Where are you going?'

'I've been called out to an urgent meeting, but I promise I'll be back within the hour. Well, maybe longer, but with Santana here you won't even notice.' The door bell sounded. 'That's her now!' He led Rachel back to the front door, grandly pulling it open to reveal a svelte, twenty-something woman tapping away on a Blackberry. She glanced up, brown eyes sparkling.

'Rachel!' she darted forward and hugged Rachel close. 'It's so hot to see you up and about! Jesse told me all about your injuries, it must be _horrible!_'

'I'm not sure how horrible they are, but it's a little scary.' Rachel admitted. 'I – I can't remember anything...'

'Huh?'

'Apparently I've lost my memory of the past five years...'

'Oh my God, honey, I didn't think they meant it like _that!_ You have so much to catch up on!'

'I'll leave you two to catch up,' Jesse said, smiling at them before hurrying out the door. 'See you tonight angel!' he called back.

Santana smiled after him. 'He's such a great guy. Anyway, we need to get organised.' She grabbed Rachel's hand and led her through to her kitchen, where they sat down at the marble breakfast bar. Pulling out a notebook and pen, she asked Rachel 'Okay, what do you remember?'

'I'm not sure...'

'Do you know who I am?'

'Not really...'

'Oh my God. Okay, I'm your best friend, Santana Lopez, not related to Jennifer, though that's _not_ what I tell guys at bars,' she winked. 'I'm an actress, though I do a lot of volunteer work for various charities, and I PA for a few celebrities here and there; Last week, I organised Lady Gaga's concert tour single handed – '

'Lady Gaga?'

'Oh my God. P-p-p-pokerface? No? You poor thing.'

'I'm sorry...?'

'It's fine. Okay, we're both on Broadway at the moment, in Jesse's latest show; he's probably told you about it.'

'A little.'

'Well, you're the female lead, I play your enemy in the show, we both get to make out with the male lead, Mr. Aaron Tveit, _very _nice looking but please, I've been there and it did not end well. We're playing at the Al Hirschfield theatre; here's a pic of us two on press night.' She plucked a picture from her bag and handed it to Rachel.

'Oh my gosh, I remember this guy!' She pointed to the man standing with the two of them. 'I really, really remember him. Who is he? A friend? A cast member?'

'That's Brad Pitt. He came to the show. He's a famous actor.'

'Oh, right. He was in Friends.'

'Its fine, he was super nice. So anyway, I take it you've already looked around here, right? 'Cause let's face it, you look like a mess, you should probably get some sleep.'

'Actually, I don't actually know where my room is.'

'Oh my...'

'And my bathroom, living room, closet, I don't know...'

'_Wait..._ You don't know where your _clothes _are?'

Rachel shook her head.

'Oh, honey...' Santana blinked some tears from her eyes. 'This is worse than I thought.' She shook her head. 'Come with me, this won't do...' She took Rachel's hand and dragged her through at least four doors to get to a huge, beige painted bedroom, with barely any furniture save for a huge king-size bed with a nightstand either side of it.

'I don't see a closet?'

'Your "closet" is through here...' Santana pushed open a barely noticeable door to reveal a huge, lit up room, with rails wall-to-wall heaving with every kind of evening dress, business suit and sleek, straight garments possible.

'These are _all mine?'_ Rachel said in disbelief, running a hand over a rail of –presumably designer – jeans.

'Uh-huh- Except for over there, that's Jesse's stuff.' Santana pointed to a far corner of the room.

'Oh my God!' Rachel was seized by a sudden uncontrollable urge to try everything on all at once. She grabbed up a purple cocktail dress, holding it up against her own body. 'When did I wear this?'

'Stephen Sondheim's birthday party, 2010.'

'Jeez...' She spun around several times in front of a mirror. 'It's amazing!'

'Vera Wang.'

'But how? How can I afford them?'

'You've been on Broadway just about continuously for the last four years of your life. A year in Chicago, six months in West Side Story, eighteen months in Everyday Rapture – that's the one Jesse cast you in, when you first met – and now.'

'Wow...' She giggled girlishly.

'Rach, I think you need to get some sleep...'

'I'm not tired...'

'I think you are. And you're too hopped up on pain meds to do anything useful. I'll tell Maria to make you some soup, but for now, rest, come on.' She led her back into the bedroom and helped her into bed. 'See you tomorrow hun.'

'Night...' Rachel sank into the bed, suddenly feeling like she'd run a marathon, though that could just be the effect the bed was having on her; it was like sinking on to a cloud. She'd sort everything else out in the morning.

**Here's the fun part! I want YOU, my lovely readers, to suggest to me a title for the Broadway show Jesse wrote, and that Rachel and Santana are now starring in! As out there as you want, and anything goes! **

**JTPH**

**Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews etc.!**

When Rachel woke up the next morning she expected to open her eyes and see the peeling beige paint of her old bedroom, and to have to get up to cook fifty cent eggs on a temperamental gas oven before another day of failed auditions; it came as a surprise when she saw the rich purple walls of her marital bedroom and felt the cloud softness of her probably thousand-dollar mattress, instead of the old breaking mattress that had come with her apartment when she had moved to the city.

She rubbed her eyes gently, heavily contemplating going back to sleep; before the sounds of a man singing floated through the bedroom door, jolting her awake. Jesse? She sat up, realising as she did so that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Somewhat sheepishly, even though no-one was watching her, she climbed out of bed, silently padding into her closet. After choosing an outfit – t-shirt and jeans she was sure cost more than six months rent of her old place – she headed to where Santana had showed her the shower was yesterday.

Changed and having had a – heavenly - shower, she took a deep breath before heading into the kitchen, where she saw Jesse standing by the smoothie maker, singing loudly.

'_I fashion my future on films in space...' _

'Silence tells me secretly, everything!' Rachel couldn't resist the urge to join him as she wandered in.

Jesse grimaced. 'Honey, maybe you should save your voice.'

'Oh. Okay.'

His grimace changed into a smile. 'Sleep well?'

'Yes, actually, that mattress is like sleeping on a cloud!'

'Good. Would you like a smoothie?'

'Um, actually, toast would be fine for me, thanks.'

'Toast? Oh no, honey, we don't have bread. We're low-carb, remember?'

'Well, no...'

'It's fine. Usually we have wheatgrass smoothies in the morning, followed by some eggs if we have time.'

'Okay.'

'You weren't to know. Which is why, I've done this for you...' Jesse motioned for Rachel to come over to the bar, where he pushed a fat notebook in front of her.

'What's this?'

'It's a marriage manual. Our marriage manual.'

'Oh wow!'

'I compiled it last night; it should have everything you need to know in here. There's an index, if you need something specific, but it wouldn't hurt just to take today to read through it.'

'Okay...' Rachel flipped it open to a random page, only to be greeted by a loose picture of Jesse, sitting on the bed, completely naked. 'Oh my!'

'Oh God,' Jesse snatched it up. 'What's that doing there?' he laughed nervously. 'You weren't meant to see that yet...'

'It's fine.' Said Rachel, though she was a little shaken. She looked down at the page once more.

**Daily routine**

**6-30am – Rachel wakes up, goes for morning run.**

**7-30am - Rachel arrives home, showers, wakes up Jesse**

**8am – Breakfast cooked by Maria**

**8-30am – Jesse leaves for work, Rachel for gym**

**1-45pm (SATURDAYS AND WEDNESDAYS ONLY) – Rachel arrives at Al Hirschfield Theatre for vocal and physical warm ups.**

**6pm – Jesse arrives back at apartment**

**7-15pm (EVERY DAY EXCEPT SUNDAY) – Rachel arrives at Al Hirschfield Theatre for vocal and physical warm ups.**

**10-30pm – Rachel arrives home.**

**11pm (EXCEPT DAYS BEFORE EARLY MEETINGS) - Lovemaking.**

**11-30pm – Bed.**

'...Organised,' was the only comment Rachel could make on what she had been shown. They must have built quite a life together. Rachel had always envisioned herself ending up with a rich business man, of course, although not one quite as dedicated to her that he would make a manual on their life together (to be fair she never thought she'd need one.) He must really quite love her.

'And as you will see, I have to leave for work now, although I won't tell anyone if just for today you decided to forgo the gym,' he tapped her nose. 'Maybe you should just sit down, get Maria to get you a drink and read. You never know, maybe this manual could be the thing that brings all your memories back.' He looked quite self-satisfied. 'Oh, and before I forget, you're not expected back at the theatre tonight, everyone was very sympathetic.'

'That's... good.'

'Okay, see you tonight, angel.' He got up, heading for the door.

'Wait, Jesse?'

'Yeah?'

'I just have to know... Why did you fall in love with me?'

'"Why?"'

'I mean, what was it about me that you noticed at that first audition?'

Jesse stood thoughtfully for a moment, before saying 'I could tell that you had been let down in the past by other producers, but you still held your head up high, you walked tall, and I knew that the only thing that could bring you down was an asteroid. And that night, after Chicago, when I saw you at the stage door, you looked absolutely radiant. I couldn't quite put it into words, but I think I fell in love with you as soon as our eyes locked. And I had never met anyone with a more rigorous skincare routine.'

'Jesse, kiss me.'

'What?'

'Kiss me!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. If all those things you just said are true then a kiss might be the thing that brings back my memories!'

'Okay then,' Jesse couldn't hide his smile as he approached Rachel and placed his hands on her waist. Rachel rested hers on his chest, took a deep breath, and leaned up.

It was... nice. There was nothing Rachel could complain about, his lips were soft, his breath was fresh, and his hands were nice and strong around her waist. But there was no... _spark._ It was like that time she had to kiss Finn in their schools production of Wicked, just wooden, and flat, and a little awkward. She leaned in a little more, still waiting for the memories to flood back, but nothing came. Jesse pulled away first.

'Anything?'

She shook her head downheartedly. 'No.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, it's not... it's not your fault.' She dropped her hands from his chest, and he let go of her waist.

'I have to go.'

'Okay. Have a nice day.'

'You too.'

**Hang in there Puckleberry shippers, the man himself, Mr. Puckerman will be in the next chapter! I promise! But for now... **

**Reviews please?**

**I do love you all. You know that.**

**And because I haven't needed it yet, the Broadway show name competition is still open! Once again: What could be the name of Jesse's Broadway show that Rachel and Santana are starring in? I want funny, thought-provoking, out there, whatever you think would work!**

**Anyways, I love you all.**

**JTPH**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviews and stuff!**

**And now, the man we all came to see, Puck, is in this very chapter!**

**P.S: I stole the song lyrics from a poem called "Love Doesn't Make You Fat" from a poetry website I'm evidently not allowed to put here because this clever website deleted part of my sentence *roll eyes.***

The next morning, head bursting with information about their marriage but still not memories, it only took Rachel ten minutes to find the living room after her shower, where Jesse had suggested she relax for the day. Upon entering the lavishly decorated room, her eyes fell first upon a note that had been left upon the mahogany coffee table. She walked over and picked it up.

_Honey, I figured you might want to see your show, so I left the DVD in the player. Also, your new car will be arriving at about noon, though no worries if you don't feel like driving it yet. All my love, Jesse xxx_

New car? Rachel didn't drive. What little money she had in what she now called her past life was spent on getting to and from auditions. She had never been able to find the fifty dollars per lesson people had been expecting her to pay, and anyway, if she did, she wouldn't be able to buy a car to do it in. It was on her list, but not above getting a job. And a boyfriend.

Though, now she guessed she actually had a man in her life, and a job, it was time she tackled driving. Hang on, what if she actually could drive? She must have learnt at some point, and it was probably like riding a bike! She was sure that once she got in the car it would come to her in a flash.

But noon was an hour and a half away. Time to watch the DVD, then, she supposed.

She picked up the DVD case that was sitting next to the –huge- TV, and glanced at the title. "Any Way the Wind Blows: A Musical by Jesse St. James." **(A/n: Woo for you, GleeFreak-VampireChik!) **Switching on the TV, she sat back on the couch and pressed play.

The stage was bathed in a red light, and Rachel stood alone on it, a single spotlight over her. She lifted her head and started singing.

'_Everybody's counting calories,  
Shedding those extra pounds;  
They're exercising, compromising,  
Making the rounds;  
There's a super hit sensation  
That will keep your tummy flat;  
If there's one thing I know for sure,  
Love doesn't make you fat.'_

Rachel felt a blush come over her as she watched another actor in the show walk up to her and start kissing her rapturously, singing between kisses. This musical was certainly... different. Maybe all musicals were like this now? What happened to the days of Spring Awakening and Legally Blonde? However she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen, and ended up watching herself sing and makeout with every other character she could get her hands on, it seemed. It wasn't really the kind of musical she was used to. But as it finished, and she watched the curtain fall on her and Santana making out on the floor of the stage, the audience seemed to be lapping it up, screaming and giving her a standing ovation as she came back out for her curtain call.

It was 1pm before she got up again, and as she glanced at the clock, she realised her car must be here! She snatched up her phone, kind of excited, and headed for the front door, where a letter and some keys had been pushed halfway through the letterbox.

_Mrs. Berry_

_Your car is in the ground floor car park, license plate 5318008_

_Enjoy_

_Privilege Car Sales_

Heart racing like a kid on Christmas, she took the elevator down to the ground floor, to the nearly deserted car park; empty save for one guy just coming through the gates.

Upon spotting the car that matched her license number, she felt like jumping around. She had always wanted a BMW! And since she had convinced herself she could drive now...

She climbed in, grinning, and sat in the drivers' seat. As she pushed the keys into the ignition and the engine started with a satisfying roar, she tried to remember what she had seen of people driving in the past, sure that after the first step, it would all come automatically to her. She pulled the gearshift, with some difficulty, into reverse, and pulled out of the parking space. This was easy enough...

Okay, what next? Turning? She cautiously pulled the steering wheel to the right, glancing to the side as she did so. The car turned. This was easy enough, and she had the whole empty car park to get used to it. She decided to drive to the other end of the car park.

The car was a smooth drive, so she felt comfortable edging up the speed a little. As the wall at the other side of the car park came closer, she tried to go slower, but couldn't remember which pedal it was that did that... This one? Shit, that just made it go faster. Um... Oh God, the wall was getting closer, how the Hell did she stop it? As a last resort, she pulled the steering wheel to the side again, turning harshly to the side, jerking her body to the left as she did so. Her shoulder bumped painfully against the inside of the car, and she let out a scream as the car started turning in circles.

'Oh my God...' She forced herself to keep her eyes open as she tried to stop the car. She started the radio, started the windshield wipers and somehow put the air con on, but the car didn't slow down. After turning the windshield wipers off by some divine miracle, she saw a guy standing close to the car, seemingly shouting at her. She strained her ears to hear.

'What?'

'The fucking handbrake!' He yelled, backing away as the car spiralled dangerously close to him. 'Pull the handbrake!'

Rachel looked down and saw what she assumed was the handbrake. Gritting her teeth as she pulled on it, she shut her eyes as the car came to a very sudden and ungraceful stop. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see the guy opening the car door for her.

'What the Hell?' he asked, pulling her out of the car. 'Do you even know how to drive?'

'I thought I could...' The hysterics were setting in. 'I don't know what happened...'

'You nearly killed yourself, _again,_' he said angrily.

'Again?' Rachel glanced up at him. 'Do I know you?'

The guy looked down. 'You used to.'

'I'm sorry; I'm really bad at this, y'know, amnesia. What's your name?'

'Noah.' He grunted. Rachel glanced him up and down, her nerves finally calming down. She knew this wasn't what she should be thinking about but, this guy was hot. He had smouldering dark eyes, was dressed finely in just jeans and a white t-shirt, and the way he towered over her a little made her feel both intimidated and safe.

'Noah... Are you one of Jesse's friends?'

'Kind of.'

'You're not being very specific.'

'Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you who I was.'

'Try me.'

'No.' He nudged her arm, moving her out of the way. 'Let me park this before you try and erase another fucking five years of your memory.'

'Excuse me?'

But he had already closed the door and had started driving smoothly back towards the parking spot where Rachel had found it. She hurried after him, standing next to the car as he got out.

'Were we friends?' She chanced.

'You could say that.'

'What, did we have a fight?'

'No.'

'Then what happened?'

'We... Jesse, just... Fuck it. I can't tell you, not yet. I only came here to see if what everyone was talking about was right. I have no other reason to be here.' He turned and started walking off, leaving Rachel standing wide-eyed and confused.

**That evening**

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about this Noah all evening, even as Jesse started telling her about the ins and outs of their jobs.

'Jesse,' she cut him off midsentence. 'Who's Noah?'

'Noah? Why, do you remember him?' He looked slightly hopeful.

'No. I bumped into him today. I asked him how I knew him but he was very vague.'

'He's like that. He plays drums onstage for your show, and every so often he does these charity concerts with me. You two became quite close; actually, I wasn't expecting it.'

'Oh.'

'Oh, I forgot, honey, they want you back at the theatre tomorrow, did you see the DVD?'

'Yes. I have to say, I found it all very... inventive.'

'Thanks.' Jesse looked smug. 'It's a totally new genre of musical theatre, I developed it myself. Well, with Andrew Lloyd Weber but that man is all cats, Jesus and facial deformities, honestly.'

'Wow.'

'So, as you'll have seen in the marriage manual, you're expected there at 1:45pm, can you do that?'

'Yeah. Wait, I'm not expected to go on, am I?'

'Angel, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with! Your understudy, Brittany, has been going on for you this past week but believe me, she is nothing on you!'

'Oh, okay. Good.' Rachel bit her lip. 'Actually, speaking of the marriage manual, there was something I wanted to ask you about.'

'What is it?'

'Well...' Rachel felt uncomfortable mentioning it, but had to say it. 'Those four pages you wrote on our sexual activities... Um, is it _always_ like that?'

'More often than not. Why?'

'Oh, it was just... routine, that was all.'

'Well, we spent months honing our activities to the most efficient time and length for both of us, and we've always found it good.'

'Okay...' When Rachel had lost her virginity, it had been to Finn in the back of his car. And every other hook up after that, well most of them had been as awkward as her first time, but different nonetheless. What happened to variety? Spontaneity? This marriage thing was getting less exciting, it seemed, the more she found out about it.

'Why do you ask, do you feel like you want to...?'

'Oh! Um,' Rachel panicked inside. She didn't want to have sex with this total stranger! As attractive as he was... 'Not tonight. I've had a kind of busy day. I think I'll probably go to bed now. Alone.' She added hastily. 'Night.'

'Goodnight.' Jesse kissed her head as she got up and started to leave. 'I love you.'

She could only smile as she left.

**I know it wasn't much of the Puckarone, but it was some, and I probably made it quite obvious what his kind of role in the story is (more obvious to those who have read the novel, of course).**

**Reviews are the Zefron poster to my Dumbledore! (Mad props if you get this reference!)**

**JTPH**

**Xxx**

**P.S: Okay, do you want one long action packed chapter next time, or should I split it into two easily digestible chunks?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Bonzer response to the last chapter you guys! Thanks a lot!**

**If that much Puck gets that much attention then I can't wait to see what happens after this!**

**And I realise, yes, what happens at the theatre is totally unrealistic, but still, we can all share a laugh about it... right?**

'Angel, I hope you don't mind, but I've been planning a dinner party for some time now, for tonight. I'd postpone it but it's a lot of work people... Are you going to be okay in a room full of strangers?' Jesse wandered into the kitchen, doing up a dark blue shirt as he did so.

'I'm sure I'll be fine,' Rachel said uncertainly, peering at the coffee machine. 'I mean, Santana will be there, right? And, y'know, we're best friends...'

'Yeah,' Jesse smiled, sauntering over and pushing a single button on the coffee machine, which instantly started spewing coffee into Rachel's cup.

'Thanks,' she said somewhat sheepishly.

'It'd be nice if you could dress up,' he added. 'Maybe Santana could come over and help, she's great at stuff like that.' He paused. 'She always looks good.'

'Uh-huh.' Rachel nodded, sipping her coffee.

'And you'll be at the theatre at 1:45? Just to observe, of course. You can take a cab, if you're not up to driving yet.'

'Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.'

'Good. I wish I could accompany you, but I'm afraid I have a meeting with Michael Mayer over our next collaboration. He wants to adapt Hannah Montana for the stage but I will be damned if I'm putting my name on that.'

Rachel nodded. 'Have a nice day,' she said.

'You too.' He gave her a routine kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

**A BIT LATER**

Sitting in the taxi Rachel couldn't help the feeling of uncertainty that had settled in her gut. What would people think of her situation? Would she lose her job? They couldn't do that... right? They had to give her a chance, having employed her in the first place.

'Excuse me, is there something wrong?' she asked the cab driver, the car having been stationary for at least ten minutes.

'Bumper to bumper,' he called back. 'We'll be there soon.'

**A BIT LATER**

It was 2:15 before Rachel arrived at the theatre, so after throwing twenty dollars at the driver, she all but ran towards the entrance, only to be greeted by an anxious looking man wearing a jumper that said "Stage Manager" and smoking a cigarette, whose eyes lit up when he saw her.

'Rachel, honey, you're here!' He took her shoulders in his hands in some kind of a hug, grinning. 'I'm glad you're feeling better, now come on, you've got just enough time to get into costume and make-up, if you hurry.'

'Oh, no, I'm-'

'I won't take no for an answer! Now I know you've been ill, honey, so have I! I don't know _what's _happened while I've been gone! We're in the same boat. But I do know that your understudy isn't here, so let's get to it!'

Rachel was unable to get a word in edgeways as she was whisked backstage and shoved into costume by various stagehands. She tried to protest but was simply shushed by her make-up artists. Before she knew it she was being pushed onstage, behind a red velvet curtain.

'I can't do it!' she whisper-shouted to the stage manager in the wing, who just shot her a thumbs-up.

_You know these words somewhere, _she hurriedly reminded herself. _You know them. _She tried not to liken it to the driving incident. _When the music starts, it will all come back to you._

And suddenly the curtain was opening, and Rachel had to force herself to assume the position in which she had seen herself in the DVD she had watched the day before. The opening chord struck, and she took a deep breath in.

'Everyone is counting calories...' She started strongly. Shit, what was the next line? Her mind went blank. 'L-Love...' Her face turned red as eight bars of song went on that she was supposed to be singing to passed. Then the actor she was supposed to make out with strutted on. She couldn't do it. She couldn't-

She ran offstage, hiding her face as she went, straight into the arms of Jesse.

'Honey, what happened?'

'W-what are you doing here?'

'My meeting was cancelled – Angel, what happened? Did you _go on?_'

'I didn't have a choice –' she gasped.

'What are you doing?' the stage manager ran up to her. 'There's a full audience out there waiting for you!'

'She has amnesia, Nigel!'

'What?'

'She can't go on! She needs to relearn everything!'

'But I thought-'

'You thought wrong.' Jesse took hold of Rachel's hand. 'Come on, let's go home.'

**THAT EVENING**

'I just can't believe I went on. I don't know why I had to...'

'This industry is rough, sweetheart. The only time a stage manager hears you is when you're singing out of tune.'

'I guess.'

'Now, come on, we've got guests. You look beautiful, by the way.'

'Oh! Thanks.'

'Santana helped you?'

'Yeah.'

'Thought so. Come on,' He led her out into the living room.

Upon entering the room, Rachel couldn't help but scan the masses of people in there for that pair of dark brown eyes. The only time Noah had left her mind had been her theatre fiasco; their thoroughly confusing meeting had definitely left Rachel wanting – no, _needing _more information. She didn't have much of a chance, however, as Jesse almost immediately dragged her over to a man she didn't know.

'Jesse!' the man greeted them, shaking Jesse's hand enthusiastically. 'And Rachel, looking as breathtaking as ever.'

'Why thank you, um...'

'Honey, this is Stephen – Sater? We collaborated on _Any Way the Wind Blows._'

'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'I heard about the fandango at the show earlier,' Stephen smiled. 'Terrible business, that.'

'Yes.' Rachel smiled tightly, her eyes still darting around. Her heart skipped a beat. There was Noah. 'Would you excuse me?'

'Of course.' Rachel smiled and walked off, making a beeline for Noah, before having to turn as she heard Jesse calling out.

'Excuse me, everyone! Maria has just informed me that dinner is ready, so if you'd like to follow me through to the diary room.'

Rachel was seated at the head of the table, next to Jesse, and at such an angle that she was able to look Noah in the eyes (if she wanted to, of course...)

'Okay, everyone, before we start eating I would like to propose something. As you all know, my wife is suffering from retrograde amnesia – well, you all heard about what happened. So what I was thinking was that we could go round the table, world by one, and each say something, a memory that you share with Rachel.'

'Jesse, you really don't need to-' Rachel started.

'I insist. So, I'll start. My memory with Rachel would be our wedding, and the happy marriage that followed. ' He smiled, placed his hand on top of Rachel's and turned to the next person. 'Steve?'

'Well, my memory, I suppose, would be Rachel's audition for _Any Way the Wind Blows,_ where she made out with everyone on the judging panel, including,' he laughed a little. 'Kristin Chenoweth.'

Rachel felt a blush creep over her face as Jesse laughed with the rest of the guests, before turning to the next person.

She zoned out a little for the next few people, before she heard Jesse say the name 'Noah.' She sat up and looked up at him. 'What's your memory?'

'I... don't have one.' He said quietly.

'Not one?' Jesse pressed. Noah shook his head.

'Nope.'

'Well, you must... What about that weekend the three of use spent in Vegas?'

'Fine. That.'

'Okay...' Jesse looked puzzled. 'Okay, Santana.'

'Well, I don't know where to start!' Santana grinned. 'There was the time we gatecrashed a part at Paris Hilton's house, though that really isn't a story for the dinner table.' She winked saucily. 'Or dress shopping in Milan last summer. Or...'

**A BIT LATER**

By the time dinner was finished Rachel knew a lot about what she now considered to be her past life – but none of it seemed real. This was someone else's life she was hearing about. Not hers. She didn't wear designer dresses or fly to foreign countries just to go shopping. New-Rachel did, she contemplated as she stood in the living room. Suddenly that pair of brown eyes met hers.

New-Rachel had a problem with this man. And she had to find out what it was. With as much confidence as she could muster she strode over to where he was standing alone with a beer.

'Noah,' she said curtly, standing in front of him. He didn't look at her.

'Rachel.'

'You'll have to help; my memory has been a little fuzzy of late, but I believe there is some kind of problem between us. What is it? Did I hurt you in some way?'

'You could say that.'

'Noah!'

'What do you want me to say?'

'I don't know...'

'Rachel! Glad I found you. Hey, Noah.'

'Hey.'

'What's up, Jesse?'

'I need more napkins. Maria is up to her armpits in dishes, and obviously I'd bring them myself but I have to be in a million places at once here. I thought Noah could show you were the linen closet is?'

'Okay. Noah?'

'Fine.'

Jesse grinned at the two of them and left. Noah grunted and begrudgingly left the room, motioning for Rachel to follow him. He led her through a series of rooms until they got to a narrow door outside the guest bedroom. Rachel took a deep breath in, knowing that she had to take advantage of the fact that they were alone.

'Noah,' she said firmly. 'I am at a very vulnerable position right now, and I am trying to piece together so that I can live it normally. To do this I need to rely heavily on those around me and I find it incredibly frustrating when those who I have got, deliberately leave things out. However unsavoury things are between us, Noah, I have to know.'

'Fine.' He dropped the napkins he had been holding and pushed her back against the wall, placing one hand flat on the wall over her shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

'We've been sleeping together. You and I. We've been having a sordid affair behind your oh-so perfect husband's back.'

'I-I don't believe you.'

'Of course you don't. All you know is your perfect fucking marriage. Everything we had is lost now.' He turned away.

'Noah, Jesse has been nothing but lovely since the accident. I refuse to believe that I would stray from my loving marital bed!'

'You think?'

'And he's your best friend! Why on earth would you sleep with his wife?' Puck snorted.

'He's not my friend.'

'But – but he said! We all went to Vegas together!'

'Vegas?'

'Yeah...'

'That's where we first fucked.' Rachel blushed.

'Noah.'

'What? What do you really think?'

'I- I...' Noah rolled his eyes, took her waist and kissed her. And Rachel felt... everything she expected to feel when she kissed Jesse. She felt fizzy, funny, dizzy, sunny... Her lips were tingling so much if felt like they might melt off. Her waist was burning where he touched it. This was real.

He broke off, gazing at her expectantly.

'Noah, I- I don't know what to say...'

'Don't say anything.' Puck dropped her waist and bent down to pick up the napkins. He pressed them into her hands. 'Just believe me.'

**Jesse is such an annoying name to type!**

**Hope this chapter quenched your thirsts!**

**Reviews rock, especially the copious amount I seemed to get for last chapter!**

**JTPH**

**Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviews and such you guys!**

**And I realise I haven't been writing disclaimers... is this important?**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Glee. Or Remember Me. Or Puck, which sucks but still...**

As soon as Jesse had left for work the next morning Rachel had run back from the kitchen to her closet, pulled on some exercise clothes and headed into the living room, show DVD in hand, bent on learning at least some of the words and dance routines from the show – contrary to what she had told Jesse about visiting her fathers (okay, she was a little embarrassed.) So much had happened yesterday, she realised as she bent to touch her toes in a warm up stretch, that it was good to just lose herself in dance, like she used to when she was younger.

'Oh my,' she heard a low voice growl from the doorway. She snapped back **(a/n: Be-end, and snap!)** and whipped her head round to see Noah leaning in the doorway, an approving smirk on his face.

'Noah!' she paused her iPod. 'How did you get in here?'

'I have a key.'

'Right. Um... why are you here?'

'Got a message from the SM.' He wandered in, apparently more at ease with Rachel after their... talk the previous night (which Rachel couldn't say she hadn't spent the whole night thinking about). 'He said there's a rehearsal for you tomorrow in the rehearsal room at the theatre. And, uh...' he fished a scrap of paper out of his pocket. 'He wants to extend his deepest apologies and hopes that you'll accept the flowers and find it in yourself to forgive him.' He looked up, then down. 'Shit, I left them at the theatre.'

'I'll get them tomorrow.'

'Cool.' He rocked on his feet a little.

'Noah, is there something else you need?' He shrugged.

'Dunno.'

'Do you wanna talk?' He shrugged again.

'Dunno.'

'Sit down, Noah.' She led him over to the couch, where he sat next to her.

'What's bothering you?' she pressed gently.

'It's today.' He sighed.

'What's today?'

'A year since we first hooked up in Vegas.' He bit his lip, shaking his head. 'And...'

'What?'

'I... I was gonna tell you that I fucking love you. And convince you to leave that bastard.'

'Oh my God... Noah, I don't know... I'm _married_...'

'That didn't matter before! Rach, I was happier than I had been in a really long time when I was with you... I don't...' He exhaled sharply. 'I don't wanna fucking lose you.'

'I _don't know_, Noah. I have to think about this rationally. I've lost my memory, part of my life. I don't know if I can let myself fall for someone just because of something he told me.'

'What about Jesse?'

'We're married! It's different.'

'And we're in love! It's the same.'

'Noah,' she sighed as he inched closer to her.

'Tell me that kiss last night wasn't fuckin' ace,' he murmured, his hand stroking up her arm.

'I don't know...' she said, though her eyes betrayed her sensibility.

'Yes you do.' He leaned in and captured her lips, moaning as that sweet, sweet contact was regained once more. Rachel was so busy battling internally with her emotions that he couldn't tell herself to pull away. Instead she let herself be pulled down under him, revelling in the feeling of his hands clasped firmly on her waist and gasping as his teeth found the tender skin of her neck.

'I missed you,' he groaned into the hollow of her throat. 'So damn much. Holding you, kissing you...' His lips moved to her ear. '_Fucking you..._'

'Noah...' She traced her tongue over his bottom lip. 'I believe you...'

'Mmm, so you should...' He stopped suddenly, sitting up. 'Fuck. Did you hear that?'

'What?' her eyes were closed, her lips and cheeks flushed from the kissing. She opened her eyes as she did in fact hear something. Giggling. Jesse's voice.

Pushing Noah off of her, Rachel sat up. What was Jesse saying?

'I don't think there's anyone here, come on through...' A second later Jesse and Santana appeared in the doorway, both evidently surprised at the presence of Rachel and Noah. Jesse laughed a little and darted in, standing next to Rachel, who had jumped up off the sofa and had started to brush herself down.

'Honey, what are you doing here? I, uh, thought you were visiting your parents?'

'...There was a change of plan. I, uh, thought you were at work?'

'I was... I left some notes here that I needed today. Santana and I were just fetching them.'

'Okay.' Rachel's heart was beating a mile a minute, and she was slightly peeved that Noah looked as cool as a cucumber.

'Actually, Santana, now that I think about it, didn't you take the notes home?' Jesse looked at Santana.' They must be at your place.'

'Oh, right!' Santana grinned. 'Silly me.'

'We should head down there; we don't wanna be late back.'

'Of course not. But- Rachel, now I've caught you, I need to talk to you about something.'

Rachel nodded, smoothing her clothes down. 'What's up?'

'C'mere,' Santana took her hand and led her into the next room. 'Honey, what is Noah Puckerman doing here?' She asked in a low voice.

'He came to deliver a message from the theatre.' Rachel replied sincerely.

'Is that all?' Rachel nodded as convincingly as she could.

'Why...?'

'He's a serial womaniser. Honestly, he hits on anything with a pulse and a set of breasts. He's been at me for ages now, and y'know it really would not surprise me what lengths he might go to, to bed you; he's been with married women before. Just watch out, 'kay? I don't wanna see Jesse –or you – getting hurt.' Rachel felt an ominous sinking feeling in her gut.

'Thanks, Santana.' She said.

'Don't sweat it, babe. Come on, I really have to go.' They walked back into the living room, where Noah and Jesse were clearly engaged in some sort of awkward conversation. Both sets of eyes looked up as the girls entered.

'Santana! We really need to get back,' Jesse said, tapping his watch and smirking.

'Of course.'

'Bye Jesse,' Rachel waved pathetically.

'Bye, Angel.' He kissed her cheek hurriedly, before heading out the door behind Santana.

As he heard the door slam, Noah looked up at Rachel, lust evident in his eyes. 'Where were we?' he growled, getting up and crossing the room towards her.

'I-I think you should go...' She moved her head, diverting his lips to her cheek.' He looked confused.

'Rach, what's wrong?' He stepped back. 'What did Santana say to you, Rachel? 'Cause-'

'Noah, please. I don't wanna be made a fool out of anymore.'

**A BIT LATER**

Rachel had spent the best part of that day sobbing silently into a tub of Ben and Jerry's, and watching Hugh Grant films **(a/n: Hugh Grant, amirite Ladies?) **so by the time her phone buzzed halfway through _Love Actually_ she had completely lost track of time. She had received a text from Jesse:

**Work ran late, home in half an hour. X**

And suddenly her mind was made up. Dropping her cell phone on the couch, she headed into the kitchen to deposit the ice cream before darting into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later her hair was drying on her shoulders as she sat at the dressing table in her closet, only a towel wrapped round herself, giving herself a mental pep talk.

_You want this,_ she told herself. _You've woken up to a husband who loves you and has been nothing but fantastic to you. I mean, really, what's happened is that you've gained a husband without actually having to go through the awkward dating rituals. Consider yourself... lucky._

Upon finishing her make-up, she checked the time. Five minutes left until Jesse returned. With that she looked through the drawers and drawers of underwear before deciding on a lacy black lingerie set that upon inspection made her butt look awesome.

So when Jesse opened the door two minutes later, she was ready in nothing but the underwear, sitting atop the kitchen table. She heard him walk towards the kitchen.

'Honey, I'm – _wow._' His jaw dropped as he appeared in the doorway and caught sight of his wife wearing next to nothing. 'Rachel, I... What's the occasion?'

'Oh, I just... wanted to.' She smiled coyly, hopping down off the table and walking up to him. 'I married a wonderful man, who has been amazing with me even though I don't remember anything, and I just... thought I should show how grateful I am.' She slipped his jacket off his shoulders and whispered the last line of her well-rehearsed speech in his ear 'I want you to make love to me, Jesse.'

He broke into a grin, settling his cold hands on her waist and kissing her deeply. 'Are you sure?' He whispered. She nodded silently.

'I'm sure.'

He couldn't keep the smirk off his lips as he picked her up and started to carry her bridal-style to the bedroom, causing her to giggle a little. Screw the marriage manual, this was gonna be good. He laid her down on the bed gently as she wrapped a hand round his tie, pulling him down next to her. Their lips connected once more as he started to relieve himself of his shirt. Once he was topless, he spoke again.

'Rachel, are you comfortable with me taking your bra off?'

She sighed happily. 'Yes, definitely...' And he made quick work of it.

'Are you comfortable with me touching your breasts?'

'_Please,_'

'Are you comfortable with –'

'Jesse...' Rachel sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. 'I know what this kind of thing entails. And it's safe to say I'm comfortable with whatever you wanna throw at me. I may have lost my memory, but I haven't forgotten _this._'

'I'm sorry; I was just making sure...'

'I know Jesse. And I do appreciate it. But I'm not made of glass...'

'Do you wanna try again?'

'I think the moments gone.' She looked down. 'I might just hit the hay.'

'Okay.' The disappointment in his voice was evident. 'Night.' He leaned over and kissed her quickly. 'I love you.'

'I... Night.'

**Shrek the Musical London.**

**Hells yeah.**

**Reviews are always awesome!**

**Lots and lots of lurve**

**JTPH**

**Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mister you're fired! Guess who I hired!**

**To represent me, you gotta be – **

**LEGALLY BLONDE!**

**Thanks for reviews etc. and my ownership of Glee hasn't changed in the past few days...**

Rachel would be lying if she said she wouldn't be embarrassed walking into the theatre, but still in true Berry style she held her head high and marched straight towards the signposted rehearsal room, all thoughts of Noah and Jesse left behind in the taxi she had taken. They wouldn't be staying there, she realised abruptly as she walked in, for as well as the SM- Nigel- and a lady in a jumper that said "Vocal coach" there was Noah, standing in the corner, eating a McMuffin.

'Rachel!' Nigel ran up to her, hugging her. 'Did you get the note, the flowers? I can't apologise enough! Okay, so this is Sarah, our vocal coach,' he gestured towards the woman who had appeared at his side. 'She'll be helping you learn your songs. It will take us past today, obviously, but we can start.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Rachel said politely, shaking her hand, though her eyes were still fixed on Noah. 'Um, what is Noah doing here? I- I thought he was the drummer.'

'Ah, he's also the dance captain,' Nigel explained. A dancer? If Rachel wasn't so pissed with him she would have thought that was hot.

'Oh...'

'Okay, everyone finish up what you're doing, we start in 5 minutes!'

Pulling her water bottle out of her bag, Rachel dumped her things against a wall; purposefully away from Noah, who she had hoped wouldn't try to speak to her about non-show related matters.

'Rachel.'

Oh, God, his voice was like chocolate.

'Y-yes?' Smooth, Rachel.

'Has whatever crawled up your butt come out now? 'Cause it ain't so hot when you're all pissed at me.'

'Noah, I don't want to talk to you. Yesterday Santana made it perfectly clear what your intentions with me are. I know that you're a womaniser, Noah, and I find it frankly disgusting that you would go this far to seduce a woman in as fragile a state of mind as I am.'

'You wanna start making sense, Rachel?'

'Santana told me how much you hit on her, and other women, and she helped me see that you really are just a... a buttmunch.'

'A buttmunch?'

'Yes.'

'Come with me.' He took her hand and, behind the backs of Nigel and Sarah they slipped out of the door, out of the theatre and stood just beside his car.

'I'm not going anywhere with you,' she said as he dropped her hand and unlocked the car.

'Good, 'cause I'm not driving you anywhere.' He opened the door and leaned in, bending over to get to the glove box (Rachel tried not to enjoy the view too much), from which he produced about a dozen pieces of paper. He pressed them into her hands. 'Here.'

'What are they?' she unfolded the first one.

'Letters. From you to me over the past year.'

'Letters? Why would I write you letters?'

'It was... our thing.'

_Dear Noah,_

_Last weekend was amazing. I mean, the whole two days, without Jesse... It made me realise how much I love you. I'm in love with you, Noah, and even though-_

'When did I write this one?' she asked quietly, tearing her eyes away.

'Last week,' he said, his eyes on the paper. 'The day before the accident.'

'Oh my...'

'Read this one,' he took the letter from the bottom of the pile and moved it to the top so she could read it.

_Dear Noah,_

_Well, I never expected Vegas to go that way, that's for sure. It was phenomenal; I can't lie to you, way better than anything Jesse has ever given me in that department. Speaking of whom, Jesse doesn't suspect anything of my feelings for you, which I can say are firmly cemented after that amazing sex. I didn't know what to say when you suggested we start something between us but now I know I want you; again and again and again. I will take your offer up of meeting next Saturday but practicality dictates that we need to take precautions. I know of your reputation with the ladies, Noah, so while I am hoping that these tendencies will be put on hold for the duration of our time together I must ask that you flirt with every woman you can, just to stop people finding out. I know it sounds crazy but I think it's for the best._

_See you Saturday,_

_Rachel._

'So... I asked you to be a womaniser?'

'To cover us up. Yeah.'

'Did you...'

'I never slept with another chick, Rachel. I can promise you that. It's always been you.'

'So, what Santana said...?'

'True, just means that she doesn't expect anything.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry.'

'I just-'

'It's fine.' He pulled her into a hug. 'We should get back to rehearsals.'

'Oh yeah, Mr. Dance Captain...'

He laughed. 'What?'

'Nothing, I just wouldn't imagine you as the dancing type.'

'You ain't seen nothing yet, babe.'

They headed back up to the rehearsal room, where the other two hadn't actually realised they'd left.

'Okay, let's start with a warm up, then Noah can walk Rachel through Act 2's tango routine.' Nigel said, taking a seat.

_God must be making up for my horrible day yesterday,_ Rachel thought as she started to stretch.

**A BIT LATER**

'5, 6, 7 and end!' Noah applauded Rachel as she successfully danced through her finale dance number. 'Good one babe.' They high-fived and then hugged.

'Thanks,' she glanced up at him mid-hug, overcome by a sudden urge to kiss him.

'And I think that's lunch,' Nigel said, closing the laptop he had been typing on. 'Meet back here in 45 minutes, everybody. I'll be in the stage management room if you need me.' He headed off.

'Noah!' Sarah bounded up to him before Rachel had a chance to speak, a huge smile on her face. 'Maybe now would be the time for us to sit down and discuss that musical number we were having problems with? Unless you have other plans, of course.'

'Uh, I guess so...' He said, casting a subtle apologetic glance towards Rachel.

'Cool, I'll get my stuff,' she walked over to pick her bag up, bending down slowly as if to entice Noah, who had to suppress a laugh.

'Not my type,' he murmured to Rachel, winking as he went to get his stuff.

'Of course not,' she smiled at him before heading down to the lobby, where she heard two oddly familiar voices chatting.

'Maybe we could go to _Hard Rock,_ I mean, we've got an hour?'

'I don't know, I was just thinking we could grab a pizza.'

'Just 'cause you want the waiter in Pizza Hut!'

'Hey, you know that's not true!'

'I know it is!'

Kurt and Mercedes!

Rachel eagerly ran into the box office, where she saw her old friends, both wearing theatre uniforms, leaning against the desk.

'Oh my God, you guys!' she ran up to them, enveloping Kurt in a hug. 'I can't believe I haven't seen you yet!'

'Yeah...' Kurt hugged back half-heartedly. 'How are you?'

'Amnesia aside, I feel good! You know the last thing I remember if that night out we had, where Finn stood me up? And I left early and that girl knocked me out?'

'Oh yeah...'

'So are you guys going to lunch?'

'Well, yeah, but...'

'Cool!' Rachel's phone started ringing. 'Oh, hang on,' she turned away to answer the call. 'Hello?'

'Hey... is Aaron there?'

'No, there's no Aaron here, I'm afraid.'

'Shit, I got the wrong number. My bad.'

'Quite alright.' The call ended and Rachel turned back to her friends. Who were... gone? Rachel was confused. Where did they go? Why would they just disappear? She hurriedly headed out the front door to see the two of them hailing a taxi.

'You guys!' she waved at them. 'Where are you going... Have I done something to you?'

'Well...' Mercedes started awkwardly. 'We haven't really spoken in a while...'

'Why not?'

'To put it bluntly, when you met Jesse you...'

'You became a mega-bitch.' Kurt finished.

'Huh?'

'You stopped returning our calls, then changed your number. You outright ignored us and then when you were cast in this we were all of a sudden working for you and to be honest hon, you treated us like the crap on the bottom of your shoe. So we stopped trying. That was about a year ago, and just now was the first two words you've uttered in our presence other than "Decaf now."'

'Oh my God... I didn't realise.'

'It's just what happened,' Mercedes said.

'I understand.'

'Look, you can join us for lunch if you want...'

'Oh, no... I don't think it would be right. I'll just get a sandwich or something.' A taxi pulled up on the curb.

'See you.'

'Bye.'

As the car drove off, Rachel held back her tears and headed into the Subway across the street, suddenly not caring how low-carb she was.

There were no seats inside the shop, so upon rescuing her sandwich she decided to just go and eat in the rehearsal room.

The route to the rehearsal room took her past the stage management room, where the door was slightly ajar. As she passed she heard a snippet of a conversation.

'...clearly not fit to portray the character of Mimi...' a voice was saying.

Rachel froze. Mimi was her character. She pressed herself against the wall so she could hear in, and just about see the girl who had been introduced to her as her understudy, talking to Nigel.

'I just feel that although her circumstances are unfortunate there is no room here for her to be so behind it all.'

Oh my God! The cheek! She strained to hear what Nigel was saying.

'Brittany, I know that you're eager to take on the role permanently but Rachel is a very talented performer and I fully believe that in next to no time she will be in full working order. However I do agree with your comment about the industry so rest assured that if she is not back to normal in less than ten days I will be rethinking her casting.'

'Awesome.'

Rachel clapped her hand two her mouth and backed away. Ten days? That was nothing! This guy had clearly never had to learn a whole show before! Silently she started to run back towards the rehearsal room, though before she could get there a strong pair of hands caught her shoulders.

'Rachel? What's up?'

'Noah!' she looked up. 'I-I thought you were with Sarah?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Her husband called.'

Rachel tried to share a laugh with him but it turned into a sob, and she found herself crying into his t-shirt. He quickly led her into the room and sank down on to the floor with her, cradling her in his lap.

'What happened?' he asked, rubbing her back.

'I'm almost out of a job,' she sniffed. 'And my best friends hate me.'

'The fuck?'

And with that Rachel told him all that had happened in the last twenty minutes and he listened wholeheartedly, his chin resting on the top of her head.'

'It's just... I've been thrown into this new life and at first it was exciting but now everyone seems to expect everything of me; things that I just can't deliver, as well as people - turning their back on me because of things I can't remember doing!' she angrily rubbed her tears away with the heel of her hand.

'Rach,' he tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. 'You are without a fuckin' doubt the most talented performer I have come across, however literally you wanna take that term. I remember when we first worked in this show you had everything down about a week before everyone else involved and you were a real pain in the ass just 'cause you were so eager to get out there. You're... determined and so much hotter – I mean, more talented than suckass Brittany and even if you didn't get everything perfect in, what was it, ten days, the director would be fuckin' stupid to replace you. And it's not like every producer in town isn't tripping over themselves to cast you, you're like the Liza Minnelli of this century.' He breathed out. 'And as for Kurt and Mercedes... Five years is a long time. It's how long I've known Jesse and God knows I don't feel the same way about him as I did when I met him. Best you can do is convince them you're a changed person and they'll love you again. I noticed how sweet the new you is and that's not just 'cause I'm bangin' you.' Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

'Thanks,' she whispered. He smiled and wiped the last tear from her cheek.

'No problem,' he kissed the top of her head, pulling her in for a hug. She cuddled into him, burying her face in his t-shirt. Suddenly, her mind was spinning. She leaned back, brow furrowed.

'What's up?' Noah asked.

'I-I don't know...' she leaned in again, smelling his t-shirt. 'This t-shirt. I-I've seen it before. I don't... It makes me think of sand. Sand, and... I don't know.' She put a hand on his stomach, clutching at the material.

'Rachel.' She looked up. Noah was smirking. 'I was wearing this two weeks ago when we went to the beach.'

'What?'

'This reminded you of it?'

'I just... I had a picture in my mind of it, and sand.'

'You remembered it?'

'I – I guess I did!' she laughed and hugged him. 'Oh my gosh...'

**Bloomin' 'eck, 2,317 words? This was only a few pages in my notebook!**

**Peace, love and reviews be with you.**

**JTPH**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviews you guys! Love and a bit more love to you =)**

When Noah dropped her off at her place that evening Rachel wasn't sure whether or not to tell Jesse of her memory-related achievement; she was sure he wouldn't take too kindly to the idea of his wife and his best friend taking a secret trip to the beach. Her mind was still spinning as she approached her front door, though whether that was from the memory or the lingering kiss Noah had given her, she didn't know. Either way she knew she wouldn't make much sense so if she was going to mention it she wouldn't 'til later.

One thing she did want to do, however, was seek out Noah's half of their snail mail conversation. She knew that she wouldn't leave the letters out anywhere for Jesse to see, so she was prepared to have to look for them, starting in the bedroom. Eager to get started she jogged towards the room, opening the door without hesitation.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

**NOAH'S CAR**

About two minutes down the roach, as Noah glanced to his left to check the turning was clear, he caught a glimpse of something blue on the passenger seat. Rachel's jacket, with her cell phone in it, she'd need that. Sighing, he turned the car round and started back towards her place.

**RACHEL AND JESSE'S PAD**

Rachel gasped, taking a step back. 'Jesse?' Her husband looked up from the bed, a shocked look on his face.

'Rachel!' he scrambled out of bed, chasing after her. 'It's not what it looks like!'

'So – so I didn't just find you in bed with Santana?' she stammered. She looked him up and down, naked except for a pillow covering his "area."

She had been cheating on Jesse. And he had been cheating on her. It all kind of worked out. Was that why she felt... nothing?

'Do you love her?' she asked him quietly.

'What? No, of course I don't! You're the only one I love, angel.'

So, there was a difference.

'Noah? What are you doing here?'

Rachel turned to where Jesse was staring. Sure enough, Noah was standing there, holding her jacket.

'Rach, you left this in my car,' he said. 'I figured you'd need it.' He walked up to her and gave it to her. 'Do you wanna come back to mine?' he asked her in a low voice. She nodded yes, and hurried out the door without another word.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' he asked once they were in the car.

'I don't know... It's confusing. He's been cheating on me. Like I have on him. But he doesn't love her. That means... what he's doing is different from what we're doing.'

'Mmm.'

'We are in love, right?'

'What do you think?'

'It feels like I'm in love with you,' she said cautiously. 'I feel it, like, in my stomach.'

'So we're not like them.'

'It doesn't hurt.' She said after a short silence. 'Seeing him in bed with Santana. It was a shock, but I don't feel as though I've been betrayed by him. If we never really had that connection then it was just like seeing any other person making love to any other person. But, he does have the memory of two years of marriage that I don't have. That means... it wasn't meant to be. We've both found other people.'

'Are you done rambling?'

'Uh-huh.'

'We should get back to mine.'

**So, RENT at Hollywood bowl. Anyone going?**

**I'm a little bit in the wrong country to be there, but God, I wish I could see it.**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Jeanie**

**Xxx**

**P.S: 3 more chapters after this one – sob! And I've already written two of 'em!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ferris Buller's Day Off. I discovered this film lurking in the bookcase downstairs and I've watched it 3 times in the past 3 days. I wish I was Ferris Bueller. Just a little bit.**

'Do you have _Notting Hill?_' Rachel asked, rifling through Noah's DVD collection.

'Well, no, I'm not a chick,' he said, standing behind her. She turned and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

'Shh! You don't have any girly movies?'

'Nope. If it doesn't have a shootout, it ain't coming in here.' He said. He handed her a faded t-shirt and some shorts. 'You've been in your gym stuff all day; I figured you'd wanna sleep in something else.'

'Thanks.'

'You can just change in here; I'll be in the kitchen... not looking.'

'Sure,' she giggled, waiting 'til he'd disappeared to strip off. The t-shirt was warm and soft and the shorts were comfy although they left more leg than she desired on show (something she guessed was intentional on his part.)

'Ready!' she called out, folding her clothes and placing them n the arm of the sofa. She caught sight of a DVD stuffed between the sofa cushions. 'Wait,' she said, pulling it out. 'You have _Enchanted?_'

'My sister left that here when she last visited, I swear.' He called from the kitchen.

'Uh-huh.' She wandered over to the TV and put the movie in.

'I swear,' he smirked, walking into the room with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. 'Cookie dough?' she asked, holding up the tub.

'Oh, you know my weakness,' Rachel grinned, the corners of her mouth trembling a little.

'Are you okay?' he asked cautiously, handing her a spoon and sinking on to the couch. 'You've had kind of a crazy day.'

'Yeah...' she allowed herself to be pulled down into his lap. 'I guess... It's confusing. I feel like I should be upset, but I'm just not.' She yawned. 'I'm tired. That's it.'

'I'm here if you wanna talk, you know that, Ra-' Noah's reassurance was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. 'Hang on...' he begrudgingly got up to answer it and had barely gotten the door open when Jesse barged in, marching straight through to the living room.

'Jesse!' Rachel jumped up off the sofa. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to get you! You can't just up and leave when something bad happens! You need to give me a chance to explain.'

'Okay, explain.'

'I – Ah... God, Santana meant nothing! You were in the hospital, I didn't know when you'd be back, and she was just... there! But then one time we were stuck in a meeting together and it just happened again! And then... again... And again...'

'Well, that makes me feel so much better!'

'Really?'

'No, Jesse. Maybe I was in love with you one time, but things have changed, and if anything this has cemented any insecurity I had about our relationship.'

'What? Angel, please...' he stepped forward and tried to put a hand on her waist.

'Jesse,' she dodged him, glancing up at Noah, who was glowering in the doorway. 'I'm in love with Noah.'

'What?'

'I-I have been for a while now. Since Vegas, I think.'

'Since Vegas? You don't remember Vegas!'

'No, but I sort of know what happened... And what I feel inside matches the evidence I've been presented with here.'

'He's brainwashed you! He'll do anything to get in a chick's pants, won't you Noah? You can't be in love with him; five days ago you didn't know who he was!'

'Now I know, Jesse, and what I have with him feels so much more... natural, comfortable, passionate than the strain of a marriage that we had because of my injury. And – And I remembered something with him. I remember being with him. A little. But it's there.' She gulped. 'I don't love you, Jesse. I don't love you and I don't think I ever could. I want to be with Noah.'

'So what now? A fucking divorce?'

'I guess. I'm sorry, Jesse.'

'No. Rachel, please. I – I need you. You complete me. I'm nothing without you!'

'Jesse-'

'Don't say anything! Just kiss me!'

'Jesse, no! What are you –' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, trying to capture her lips. Within a few seconds Noah had run forward and grabbed Jesse's arm, twisting it behind his back.'

'Get the fuck out of here,' he said, tearing him away and leading him towards the door.

'You're both fired!' he yelled as he was pushed out the door. Noah slammed the door behind him and hurried back into the living room.

'Don't worry, babe,' he pulled her into his chest. 'If he bothers you I'll make sure he can never hit a high C again.' He smoothed a hand over her hair. 'You okay?'

'I think so,' she toyed with the collar of his tee. 'Could we just skip the movie and go to bed?' She glanced up at him, biting her lip, eyes burning into his.

'If you insist,' he winked, taking her hand and leading her to his room.

'I- I love you,' she said cautiously as he closed the bedroom door.

He smirked. 'I love you too,' he replied, pushing her back on to the bed.

**Ooh, saucy ;)**

**I love reviews almost as much as I love readers.**

**Jeanie**

**Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**What? Penultimate chapter? Huh?**

**Thanks so much for reviews and stuff.**

If Rachel could stay all day where she had woken up, in Noah's bed, arms and legs entangled in his and head against his chest she would be happier than a lottery winner on speed, however her increasingly annoying conscience was reminding her of all the things she had to take care of today.

She started to get up, but an arm wrapped round her waist tightened and pulled her back down.

'Where do you think you're going?' he mumbled into the top of her head.

'I have an errand or two to run,' she said shyly, suddenly very aware of the fact she was naked.

'Not for at least another hour,' he said.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'Don't care...'

'Noah, as amazing as last night was, and as much as I would like to, I can't stay here forever. So either you could let me up of your own free will, or I'll have to... I don't know, bite you.'

He chuckled. 'Is that a threat or a promise?'

'Noah!' she giggled, batting his arm.

'Fine.' He released her. 'But I expect you back here in an hour for a repeat of last night.'

'Oh, I'll be there.' She smiled down at him. She started to get out of bed. 'Um, do I have any clothes here?'

'Bottom drawer of my dresser.'

'Thank you.'

**Twenty minutes later**

Marching into Nigel's office without knocking, Rachel slammed a hand down on his desk, frightening the life out of him.

'Have you spoken to Jesse?'

'Nope, he hasn't been in this morning. Why?'

'I'm resigning.' She said.

'What? Why?'

'I need to start again, and from what I heard yesterday I don't have long to do that if I stay here.'

'I-I'm sorry you feel that way.'

'You can tell Brittany she has her way.' She turned and walked off. 'I can mail in a letter or something,' she called back, surprised at how easy that was. Now, destination 2 – the box office.

**Box office**

'Unless you're here for tickets, hon, I'd leave, 'cause there's no-one here for you.' Kurt said boredly from behind the desk Rachel was standing at.

'You guys,' Rachel said, catching Mercedes' eye. 'I am truly sorry for how I behaved over the past few years. I have no business treating you that way and I'm appalled with myself. I completely understand if you don't want to know me, just know that now I am the same me that I was five years ago.' Kurt and Mercedes shared a look. 'You should also know that I left Jesse. And this show. I need a fresh slate if I want to continue this life I've been dropped in the middle of.' Kurt's mouth hung open a little and he stood up to hug her over the desk.

'Girl, we've been waiting too long for you to snap out of it!' Mercedes grinned, joining them.

'So, you forgive me?'

'Of course; I missed you Rach!' Kurt kissed her cheek, before checking his watch. 'I'm thinking coffee break. 'Cedes, Rach, wanna hit Starbucks?'

'Definitely.'

**Starbucks**

'So, spill, what was Jesse like when you dumped him? Oh my gosh, is there another guy?' Kurt leaned across the table.

'Not good and maybe...' Rachel smiled coyly, picking up her coffee.

'What? Who?'

'Well, you know Noah, the drummer in the show...'

'That fine specimen of man candy? Well done, Rach!'

'Thanks! It turned out we had been secretly-' she paused her sentence.

'What?'

'Sh.' she held up a hand, nodding towards the guy on the next table who was speaking into a cell phone in a low voice. She listened in.

'Okay, Mr. Sondheim, I've hired the room for the auditions, all we need to do now is put the word out... Yes, of course people will be interested, as long as we have a cute female lead; your show will be a hit.'

Smiling, Rachel excused herself from her table, smoothing her clothes down and walking up to the man as he ended the call.

'Hello sir, I'm Rachel Berry,' she shook his hand. 'I couldn't help but hear about an audition?'

**And now... the end is here... and so I face the final curtain...**

**Next chapter is the last one, woo!**

**Reviews tickle me.**

**Jeanie**

**Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Final chapter!**

**Wow... **

**Thanks for reviews etc. of last chapter, and all the chapters before, and all the alerts, favouriting and such! I love you guys, without you I'd just be talking to like, no-one...**

_One more coat won't hurt..._ Rachel thought, picking up her lipstick with a shaking hand and applying it. She smiled as she saw Noah appear in the doorway of her dressing room.

'Opening night, babe. You excited?' he asked, wandering in and standing behind her.

'I'm more nervous,' she admitted, looking up at him.

'You'll rock it,' he kissed the top of her head.

'Isn't Jesse's new musical opening tonight too?'

'Yeah,' Noah laughed a little. 'He thought all the press would flock to his show. I think he had about 70% sales last I checked.'

'Who's the lead?'

'Finn Hudson.'

'Oh my, I remember him... I thought he was a delivery guy?'

'Jesse gave him his "big break,"' Noah said. 'It was his big story, his discovery. And yet, all the press are here. Brad Pitt is here; Idina Menzel... Everyone. His guest star is Snooki.'

'Haha...' she laughed nervously. 'Are Kurt and Mercedes around?' she asked.

'I don't think so; last I saw Bill was giving them a pep talk in their dressing room.'

'Okay...' she dropped back into her dressing table chair and leaned back against his stomach, melting as he started to massage her shoulders. 'And what are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't the band be onstage right now?'

'I'll tell them I got held up.' He dropped a hand from her shoulder and into his pocket, fingers closing around a small velvet box. 'Rach...'

Rachel opened her eyes and turned around to see Noah down on one knee, embarrassed smirk on his face as he held the open box.

'Rachel, I-'

'Yes!'

'Huh?'

'Yes, of course I will!' She jumped up and hugged him. He laughed, hugging her back.

'I had a whole heart warming speech prepared, but whatever.' Rachel blushed.

'Sorry! Go ahead, say it, I'm listening,' she grinned, pulling away but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

'Nah, fuck it, I'll just use 'em as my wedding vows.' He leaned down and kissed her. Rachel smiled up into his lips, ecstatic. This was always the life she wanted – she just never imagined going through someone else's life to get it.

**Waaah.**

**Well, this is it.**

**I was planning a sequel, but I decided to use the plot for my other fic the Broadway Channel instead...**

**Special request: If you have alerted, favourited etc. in the past, and not reviewed, or indeed if you have reviewed throughout, could you definitely review this chapter please? Just a few words of what you thought etc would be lovely!**

**See you on the Broadway Channel!**

**Jeanie**

**Xx**

**P.S: I was gonna properly write Finn in, but then I couldn't think of a decent way, and then I just kinda wanted to post this...**


End file.
